Blue
by Heartnett
Summary: Side Story for 'Spring.' Being a body guard was supposed to be hard, yes - but that she could handle. However, her job application contained nothing about baby sitting and really? It should have, seeing as what she usually had to, being Tamaki's body gaurd, was baby sit!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, my idiotic sister finally started writing and finished the first chapter a month ago, didn't tell me, and left me to put it up... great, right? *sigh* anyway, enjoy! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER : If we owned Ouran High, we wouldn't have OC's, would we now?**

* * *

><p>Tamaki was an idiot. Sorry, Tamaki-sama. The idiot refused to be called by his last name or anything else by anyone other than his precious 'daughters'. He never shut up about them. It was Haruhi this, Haru that…That idiot needed to learn how to stop talking nonsense. He would be killed someday. By her hand. She honesty would kill him if didn't learn to shut up.<p>

She had been dealing with him since he was 11. He was her client. With his idiotic ways, why would someone even want to kidnap him? They might just dig their own grave by trying… He was that stupid. And he could be a deadly force with his annoyingness. But she was used to him now. After 6 years of taking care of him, who wouldn't be? Wait, a lot of people. Never mind.

She forgot just how awesome she was. She already finished school by 9 though Tamaki was still going to high school. It was an academy for the children of the rich and elite, and the principal was none other than Chairman Suoh, Tamaki's father. His mother was in France, and there was some kind of deal going on with Tamaki and his grandmother about not seeing her. Aoi didn't really see why. But that was rich people for you. They made no sense whatsoever.

She wasn't born in a rich house, she was quite average. Well, smart for her age, but still average as in nothing special about her lineage. Her father was a doctor, and she had never really talked to her mother after her mother had run away with someone else when Aoi was around 7. Her father's job managed well enough for them both. Until he died in an accident. She had gotten kidnapped. Yes, odd, but it was true. When the kidnappers found out that she had no parents, and no one for ransom, she was abandoned on the streets.

Eventually, she had learned how to protect herself, how to fight. By then, the police knew she was missing. She wasn't talkative, but she had a few friends who noticed she stopped showing up. After maybe a year, the police had found her. And when they had seen the skills she had picked up, and her unwillingness to be adopted, they had sent her for special training. After a few years, she had beaten the best there. They were all amazed at her skill. Aoi called it luck. After all, her life so far had been decided by luck, good or bad.

Apparently, the good luck was to continue, because after an attempt on his life, Tamaki Suoh, the next heir to the Suoh family would need a bodyguard that wouldn't stand out at school, for the 11 year old boy refused to be homeschooled. Aoi had come in there. She was basically the same age as him and the best bodyguard available. So of course she was chosen. That's why she was here, about 6 years later, watching the idiot that was her charge, the one she had to protect.

He said something about a birthday party for his 'daughter' Haru and went dancing off. He failed to mention that the birthday party was at night. And when he realized the wrath he would have to have face for disturbing her sleep, he decided to sneak out. What he didn't realize was that he was loud as an elephant and had already woken her up.

She decided not to comment on how stupid his actions were. Anyone would notice a person sneaking in and out of corners, trying not to be seen. And then he got in the car with her, without realizing. He somehow even managed to look over her completely. She sighed and wondered just how stupid he was to not notice her sitting across from him. She wasn't even wearing camouflage, just casual clothes. Those thoughts were able to keep her busy for the rest of the car ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people! So apparently there was another chapter too! *sigh* she could have told me at least... right? Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'I'll give him till midnight.' Tamaki was still at the party, and they were so loud! She was bored. After all, a person can only think about how stupid someone is for so long. And so long had already long since passed.<p>

As soon as it was midnight, she decided to storm in there and scare Tamaki. Oh, how funny his scared face would be.

"Tamaki! Sama…" Wow, the name sounded really messed up. But it was a pain to say it every time. For some reason, he prefered to be called that. Yeah, she had her suspicions on him being dropped on his head as a child.

"A-A-A-Aoi?" Wow, he was scared. She could be pretty intimidating. But not that much, unless she was mad at you. Or if she was doing her job. Then she could be scary.  
>She passed her eyes over everyone in the hall, though it was more of a formality more than anything. Aoi had always had the ability to sense someones will to harm. She knew most people didn't have that ability, but she had never questioned it. It seemed natural to her anyways. But a formality was a formality, and she would rather be safe than sorry.<br>She expected everyone, the other host club members, and everyone else. All rich ones. She didn't expect to see one old face in there. Haru? She's here? That wasn't expected, but she remembered something about Tamaki saying that he had a second daughter with the name of 'Haru'. He must have meant 'Haru the Hare'. That was the nickname she had given the younger girl years ago. A time when her father was still alive. She shook her head mentally, not because of bad memories, but because she was spacing out, and that could get her killed.  
>"AOI?" Apparently, Haru the Hare had spotted her. Well, she had just burst in a formal hall wearing casual clothes. Everyone was staring at her. Not that Aoi minded. She liked being the center of attention. Remembering that nickname made her smirk, though it wasn't noticeable. 'Haru the Hare' always managed to rile Haru up.<br>"Haru the Hare."  
>"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yup, good old name still worked.<br>"Whatever, I'm not here to argue with you, my good friend. Anyway, Tamaki-sama…" For once she spoke her mind. Looking over at Tamaki(sama), she saw him cowering behind a tall third year boy. His name was Morinozuka something, if she remembered correctly.  
>"H-h-ha-ha-hai?" He was shaking and looked ready to pee his pants. He wasn't supposed to have sneaked out. He was supposed to have told her. But he didn't, and that earned him her wrath.<br>"What do you think you are doing?" She got no response, because suddenly his eyes were dazed. Obviously remembering what had happened earlier. When his eyes were back to normal, he spoke. Probably going to lie.  
>"I-I-I'm just g-going to go use t-the re-rest room! Excuse me!" He tried rushing out, but was too slow. To a person with no combat training, it would look as if he hadn't moved at all. It would look like Aoi had grabbed Tamaki by the collar before he could make a run for it. But the point was that he was caught. He tried flailing his legs, but that got him nowhere because she simply moved out of their to be polite, she bowed.<br>"Excuse us." She then dragged Tamaki out of the room, as if he was just another annoying two year old. Wait! He was an annoying two year old… well, that was probably what the other people in the hall were thinking.  
>"Aoi! Let me say goodbye, at least! "She continued dragging him.<br>"You didn't tell me you were going to the party." He nearly flinched.  
>"But, all's well that ends well, right? There were no attacks, and no one was hurt. It could have been worse. Can I just say goodbye? Please?" He was showing her his puppy dog eyes, complete with the tears running down his cheeks. Aoi sweat dropped inwardly. How does he start crying just like that? She sighed for what seemed like too much for a 16 year old, but that's what comes out of being near Tamaki Suoh. She finally agreed to a quick goodbye within a few seconds and Tamaki ran back, tears still streaming.<br>He flung the doors open, like she had a few minutes ago. Aoi could swear she was getting dramatic habits from him. Apparently, he was still crying.  
>"Everyone is having fun without me! It's not fair!" Few seconds over, she realized and started dragging Tamaki back to the limo. And unlike last time, no one was staring.<p>

* * *

><p>"Meanie!" Tamaki was pouting. And wailing. And being annoying in general. That was expected, after all, he was Tamaki.<p> 


End file.
